


DustNet Huntsmen Communication System

by NotACleverAuthorName



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bad Puns, Cat Puns, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, Japes, Shenanigans, Texting, puns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 10:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20946965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotACleverAuthorName/pseuds/NotACleverAuthorName
Summary: The DustNet Huntsmen Communication System is a service that allows huntsmen and huntresses, in training or licensed, to communicate with one another easily wherever they may be.





	DustNet Huntsmen Communication System

**[Ruby Rose created room ‘Team RWBY!’]**

**[Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna joined room ‘Team RWBY!’]**

**Weiss Schnee:** What is this for exactly, Ruby?

**Ruby Rose:** So we can talk to each other when we’re not together!

**Yang Xiao Long:** Duh Weiss, and I thought you were the smart one.

**Weiss Schnee:** … No comment.

**Blake Belladonna:** …

**Yang Xiao Long:** Why so silent kitty? Cat got your tongue?

**[Blake Belladonna renamed Yang Xiao Long to Sleeping Alone Tonight]**

**Sleeping Alone Tonight:** Should’ve seen that coming, oh well!

**Weiss Schnee:** Serves you right, those puns of yours are terrible.

**Ruby Rose:** If they were paper they’d be tear-able!

**Sleeping Alone Tonight:** Ayy!

**Weiss Schnee:** UGH! Not you too!

**[Cinder Fall, Mercury Black, Emerald Sustrai joined room ‘Team RWBY!’]**

**[Cinder Fall renamed Ruby Rose to Little Pest]**

**[Mercury Black renamed Weiss Schnee to Snowball]**

**[Emerald Sustrai renamed Blake Belladonna to Dog Bait]**

**Mercury Black:** Is Blondie not here? That’s lame.

**Sleeping Alone Tonight:** How did you get in here?!? RUBY! Didn’t you set the room to private?

**Little Pest:** I did!

**Mercury Black:** Whoa, Blondie, relationship troubles? I was gonna mess with your name, but it’s perfect already.

**Snowball:** LEAVE!

**Cinder Fall:** Aww, is the little princess mad we’re here? Well too bad, so sad, we’re not going anywhere.

**[Raven Branwen joined room ‘Team RWBY!’]**

**Raven Branwen:** CAW!

**[Raven Branwen left room ‘Team RWBY!’]**

**Sleeping Alone Tonight:** Great, mom too? What next?!?

**[Ozpin joined room ‘Team RWBY!’]**

**[Hazel Rainart joined room ‘Team RWBY!’]**

**Hazel Rainart:** OZPIN!

**Ozpin:** Uh oh.

**[Ozpin left room ‘Team RWBY!’]**

**[Hazel Rainart left room ‘Team RWBY!’]**

**Snowball:** I’m done, goodnight.

**[Snowball left room ‘Team RWBY!’]**

**Sleeping Alone Tonight:** I think I am too. Rubes, mind if I sleep with you tonight?

**Little Pest:** No, of course not!

**[Sleeping Alone Tonight left room ‘Team RWBY!’]**

**Little Pest:** You guys really are jerks.

**[Little Pest left room ‘Team RWBY!’]**

**Dog Bait:** …

**Mercury Black:** …?

**Emerald Sustrai:** AngryDogBarking.mp4

**[Dog Bait left room ‘Team RWBY!’]**

**[Cinder Fall renamed room ‘Team RWBY!’ to ‘Team Better Than RWBY’]**

**Mercury Black:** Wow, cranky much. Kind of boring now that no one is here. Peace out.

**[Mercury Black left room ‘Team Better Than RWBY’]**

**Emerald Sustrai:** Yeah, I was… Kind of expecting them to be more amusing to pick on. Well, goodnight Cinder.

**[Emerald Sustrai left room ‘Team Better Than RWBY’]**

**Cinder Fall:** Hmm… It is a bit boring now…

**[Cinder Fall left room ‘Team Better Than RWBY’]**

**[Tyrian Callows joined room ‘Team Better Than RWBY’]**

**Tyrian Callows:** >:D


End file.
